EstrillMarielGahar
by talley
Summary: Hi. Sorry about the wait. Didn't think this story meant that mush to ya'll. Here you go!
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: Animorphs and all of that other stuff are property of Scholastic Books…blah, blah, blah, you know the drill.

PROLOGUE

I guess I should start with my name. It is Estrill-Mariel-Gahar. I prefer Mariel. It is less traditional than Estrill. Sadly enough though, we Andalites are a traditional people. To get on with the story…you'll want to know my age, who my parents are, and all of the other things that define an Andalite _female. _That is what I said, not an individual, but a female. The Andalites are still in what you humans call "the dark ages." In our society, females are not as valued as males, our personal comforts come after our husbands, and we are to be considerate, conservative, compliant, and most of all, subservient, even when we are being wronged. Who I am to most people is a measurement and a breeding prospect. I could waste all of your time with my lamentations, but I will push past my indignity and continue.

For all of the fact finders" that I know are out there, I am seventeen standard Earth years of age. My father is a renowned (not exactly popular) fighter pilot. His name is Breeyar. I expect that you have heard of him. There are few people I know of that know my father and do not have a remark, caustic or otherwise to say. My mother's name is not important. I will spare her the humiliation. She is the "perfect" female. Ever quiet and demure, she is rarely seen or heard. Even I, her own child, find her scarce when I need her. I have two younger siblings. A brother, the favorite (obviously) and a sister. My brother is the youngest of the three of us.

My relationship with my parents is not what most people would hope to have with their child. Instead of being the ideal daughter, primed and proper, I am opinionated, independent, blunt, and "technical." By technical I mean I do what I am told and nothing more. Humans commonly refer to a personality as mine as "smartassed."

Which brings me to my most recent relational strain. I have disgraced my parents in an unprecedented way. I am a run-away. I fled a common ailment of the Andalite female called Arranged Marriage. My father, being the shrewd businessman that he is, set me up with the most prestigious man in my age range. I know what you are thinking…a match made in HELL.

I will walk you through a brief account of that fiasco and the events proceeding up until the present point where I am starving, filthy, and very uncomfortable.


	2. CHAPTER 1: MARIEL

CHAPTER 1: MARIEL

CHAPTER 1: MARIEL

Today promised to be an exciting day. The sun pierced the morning cloud cover and displayed the track of tears it had let fall on the blue and red stained grasses. I could feel the dripping blades slap my hooves in protest as I tread their dew-washed stalks. Running on them felt as if I was on a firm sea.

I was on my way to one of the biggest spaceports in this region, a virgin metropolis with the order and sterility that you don't find in human cities. In fact, the spaceports were the only establishments close to what humans would consider a city. It was home to stylized offices of many types and had several nondescript buildings that served as temporary quarters for the base's many employees. 

My purpose in being there was to welcome my father home from the war. He was one of the lucky ones, for neither an injury forced him into retirement, nor was he withdrawn for suspicions of being incompetent. War has a tendency to change people in that way. It did so with my father. Instead of being out of his mind with paranoia, he had grown stubborn and belligerent. He was sent home because of me, though. I had come of age and it was finally time for my parents to wash their blades of me. My father had been released to come home so that the final arrangements could be made for my wedding. It didn't bother me then because final arrangements can take years. Don't ask me why, they just do.

I came to one of outposted entries to the ship docking enclosures.

Present your name, identification number, and business, the attendant spoke dryly.

Estrill-Mariel-Gahar. 008867932. Greeting a family member home. If he wouldn't make an effort to be nice, neither would I.

He looked at me like he was just itching to slap the all too sweet smile off of my face. Using what I considered to be good common sense, he decided to go about his job.

Breeyar-Langor-Gahar?

Yes. I said this with a beauty queen toss of my head. In my opinion, nothing seemed to aggravate these types more.

You are cleared, he grated.

Thank you, I said as I swaggered into the base parameter. The transition from plush grass to hard packed earth, burned and worn to reddish dust. The light, weightless dirt rose with my every step and formed muddy clots on the spiked wet fur at the bases of my hooves. I was determined not to let the change I felt show. I did not feel like giving the warrior working the outpost any reason to scoff at my feminine dislike of all that is not clean. In all actuality, he probably did not care either way, but a girl's got to make herself feel good about these things, right?

With startling realization, it occurred to me that I was late. Allow me to make a point about being an Andalite. When you are due to be somewhere, you are never late. I mean if you lose a leg trying to get where you need to be, you better be prepared to hobble the rest of the way. To miss this public event would be socially unforgivable, for almost every one knew me and expected me there.

Completely loosing my dignity, I dropped my lady-like gait and adopted an all out haul ass. In my rush to reach the dock that my father's ship was expected to arrive at, I barreled, head first, into a passing warrior's side. The impact knocked me back onto the ground. The warrior was completely bowled over.

Ouch.

Fuck! Slow down. Damn, you sure hit hard…, then he smiled ...for a girl.

I was going to let it go. I mean it was his fault, but he had to go there with the "girl" thing.

Be careful, you might really run into some one important. The asshole had beautiful eyes and when he smiled and laughed I saw his soul dance.

I am very sorry, I went from tiger to kitten in two seconds. He offered me his hand and I took it. He pulled me to my feet. I noticed then how big and how strong he was. I must have been like a rag-doll to him.

He smiled at me with the most disturbingly beautiful eyes I had ever seen. The were the color of honey, with life's roaring fire like an echoing undertone. I stared. My stalk eyes looked him over while my main eyes remained glued to his.

Hello. My name is Karrass, he said softly, breaking the spell that had been cast over me, Karrass-Semitur-Estoni. And you are? 

I didn't, no couldn't reply. I was mesmerized. He was perfect. Tall, slightly slender, medium blue, and perfectly proportional.

Are you okay? Did I knock you senseless? 

Yeah…No! I mean, I'm fine. I sounded like a fucking idiot.

Do you have a name, _Els_? _Els _is a pet name for a girl.

Yes, Sir. It is Estrill-Mariel-Gahar, I was feeling hot blood flush the skin under my fur. I prefer Mariel, I added quietly.

Well, if you say so. I prefer Karrass, without the "sir". It makes me feel old, he shrugged. I could tell he'd been to Earth the moment he preformed the gesture.

You don't look old. I said in the coyest way.

I have to hurry, now. He started to walk away, see you around, _Els._

That was all he said before he hurried on his way. He was right about seeing me around. In fact, I made a point out of it every day.


	3. CHAPTER 2: MARIEL

CHAPTER 2: MARIEL

CHAPTER 2: MARIEL

As it turned out, my little intrigue with Karrass cost me dearly. I was late, you see. The _Battle Blade, _my father's ship, had already docked and the preliminary speeches had already been made. That means I had missed all of the social aspects of this particular homecoming, but was I in time to receive a scorching reprimand from my mother. To save face in front of you, I will not go into detail. 

I did, however, make it just in time to see my father disembark from the ship. I must admit that he did look rather dashing. He waded through the crowd, past families welcoming fathers, sons, and brothers. He approached us with a smile I had not seen in almost a year. He gave all of us the appropriately warm greeting, with an extra squeeze for my hand. It was a nice effort at being warm and fatherly, but it didn't work. I was not particularly impressed. Exempting his last gesture, towards me, the rest of it was the stereotypical family image. It was what was to be expected of a war-prince.

After much sophisticated mingling, my father showing off his perfect family (me receiving a few sharp kicks to the heel of one of my hind legs, barely noticeable to the eye, but well felt, for all-to-cheesy girlie behavior), and small talk with his closer colleagues, we headed home together. By now the grass had dried. It had a crisp, clean taste to it. I walked with my siblings, ahead of our parents. Unusually enough, my parents did not seem to care. It was always proper for women and children to walk behind their father and/or husband. I was not concerned with how my father looked, or who cared about how arrogant and undisciplined I did.

My father and mother seemed to be having some type of hushed discussion. Their tones were quite furtive and blustered (mostly my father).

The way in which they stopped talking when I altered my pace alarmed me in some way. The uneasiness I felt was a deep stirring of caution. In fact, as I would soon find out, my instincts were correct. If I had know what was being decided at that moment I would have gone with my gut feeling and died…right then. 


	4. CHAPTER 3: KARRASS

CHAPTER 3: KARRASS

CHAPTER 3: KARRASS

Sooo…rough day? 

Karrass sat on an overhanging ledge. Below lay a small pool of water, in which his forelegs were submerged. He listened to the insects buzz and the sound of the water as he move his hooves. Water was one of the few things that fascinated him. He also listened to his _shorm_, Timo, grill him.

Well…. You haven't been acting right. Do you care to enlighten me? , Timo prompted rather impatiently.

Wha? Oh, it was fine. Timo noticed that his friend seemed distracted.

Then what the hell is wrong?! Timo was one to worry.

For one, you're getting upset over nothing. I had a very interesting day and you showed up before I had time to reflect on it as much as I wanted to. Are you satisfied? 

No. You don't have to act so sour about it. I was concerned, forgive me. Now that you have "found your tongue," as they say, tell me, Timo was relieved.

Who says? 

Who says what?…you ass. You know what I mean. What's gotten into you? 

Not what, who, Karrass said, smiling inwardly at the thought of Mariel.

Who? As in a person? Timo perked a this bit of information. He had tried several times to include Karrass when he hung around with his other friends. But for some reason, they adamantly turned tail at the mention of Karrass.

Yeah, Karrass said dreamily, I was doing a job for Ithileran, the "assistant to the head of planetary communications," because his highness couldn't be bothered with delivering instructions to a lowly member of society such as me, Karrass said with a dramatic sweep of his right hand. Anyhow, that's when it hit me…really ploughed into me. Karrass turned again to the water. The moons were beginning to rise, casting wan light onto the glassy surface of the pool. I've moved around a bit and I haven't the chance to meet a lot of people. I'm alone, simply put. 

Timo shuffled and watched the grass bend under the light weight of his hoof. By Andalite standards, he was not too attractive. Very thin, gangly. He had a beautiful disposition that made up for all he lacked. Attempting to lighten the mood he said, What am I, the invisible Anadlite? Because if that's the only special ability I get for all the crap you give me, I'm not interested in being your hero. 

Shut up, Karrass said as he batted playfully at Timo's face, You know what I mean. Even you have a marriage arranged for you. I don't even have a family to _do_ that for me. 

Yes, I do have a girl set up for me to marry in about _three years_…

But you are younger than me, by three years. Karrass protested.

…And I have no idea who she is, what she looks like, what she likes, what she dislikes, any of it. 

Karrass looked down at the liquid lapping around his ankles, That's more than I'll ever find. I can't obtain more than two or three friends…guilty by association. Nobody wants to be around the son of the greatest military disgrace since Seerow. My father is the scourge of the universe. 

Not by choice, Timo felt sympathy for his _shorm. _You can't help who you were born to. Alloran-Semitur-Corrass is a great person, so I've heard. 

So you've heard? When? Ten years ago? Come on, he was a disgrace then, with the whole Hork-Bajir thing. They all wanted to lose him, Timo put a hand on his shoulder, a show of great caring. Just not to the Yeerks, Karrass added quietly.

I don't think it is your father's name that people tend to shy away, I think it's the way you smell. Karrass's brow furrowed. Timo had said that with such sincerity it took him a minute to realize it was a joke.

Very funny, Karrass said as he made as if to chase Timo off. He laughed, for he was easily brought out of a bad mood. I'm going to go home. I have a long day tomorrow. 

With the mystery person? Timo said teasingly.

Maybe, Karrass said as he trotted off.

Maybe? Maybe what? Hey, _maybe_, What do you mean _maybe_? Come back! Timo called after Karrass. Upon seeing that his _shorm_ had no intention of humoring him, Timo, too, turned and left for home.


	5. CHAPTER 4: MARIEL

CHAPTER 4: MARIEL

CHAPTER 4: MARIEL

A few weeks passed and my concerns about that evening spent walking home with my parents had flown. Feeling exceptionally compatible, I decided to accompany my father to the military base for the follow-up work that was required of him. I went to make an effort to be sociable. I felt I owed it to my father to make up for missing the homecoming events at which so many of my peers seemed fuss about my absence. 

I know you're thinking, "yeah, right," but I _was_. I was just hoping to be more sociable with certain people than with others.

We entered the base from the same outpost that I had used on my previous visit. It was my luck that the same guy just happened to be working today. He admitted my father my father with a flabouant show of respect for the old war-prince. To me, he sneered. My father didn't seem to notice. Not that he would have actually cared. All that mattered was that I was where I was supposed to be, at his heel. I felt gracious, and did not embarrass my father by causing a fuss over the way the guard had looked at me. Instead, I gave him a quiet gesture close to what you would consider "shooting a bird." The guard started to come after me, but I hurried to catch up to my father. No one in the right mind would be so eager as to shame a revered member of society; therefore, I was safe.

I cringed. I always do. It is a big change from plush grass to hard-packed earth.

The port was bustling this crystal morning. It seemed that a pair of Skrit-Na raiders had been intercepted and were fresh brought in from space. A patrolling fighter must have intercepted the ship on the way back from a raid. Apparently, it must have been brought in so as to be deprived of all the goodies (junk to most other sentient species) that the Skrit-Na had stolen. It was a self-appointed duty for us Andalites to regulate what the Skrit-Na had "collected." The way it goes is: the Skrit-Na steal and our military makes sure that none of it is worth anything. We usually liberate the Skrit-Na from those pricey trading goods such as weapons, advanced technology that most of the Skrit-Na's trading partners would either misuse or cause great harm in ignorance, food items that are potentially dangerous to the peoples allergic to substances that those items may contain, and the odd abducted member intended for a life in a zoo or torture on a medical table. You know the crap most pack rats pick up along the way.

It took me a minute to find what I was looking for. Karrass is almost always in the same place at this time of day. I knew that he would be on break, because he made a point to lay off to see me.

He was standing with a group of about five others at the mouth to one of the raiders that I was speaking about. They all seemed alert, bodies taunt, tails held in the defensive position, all eyes forward, and slightly crouched. Something was going down. I could tell by their being crouched down, if nothing else. It is instinct for Andalites to bolt when they do not know, instantly, their approaching enemy.

It seemed so with the group gathered at the ship now. I could clearly hear why. Coming from the interior of the ship was a chorus of bangs, thumps, and hoarse screeches. 

All of the warriors acted on their instincts and leapt away. It was a good ace to be holding at that time, because immediately afterward a Hork-Bajir erupted from the doorway. The two blades on the top of its head were a dead give away that the Hork-Bajir was a female. She had obviously reacted with such force to whoever was unfortunate enough to be inside that ship with her that she tumbled down the docking ramp. In a violent panic, she lashed out, catching the warriors at the end of the fleeing Andalites.

Then, everything dropped to dead silence. All of the previous commotion stopped. The shock of being struck caused the Andalites to pause and stare from the blood drooling down their arms to the Hork-Bajir female. The latter was glaring at her assultants and daring them to come at her again. I was watching the whole scene with intent interest when I saw Karrass move. The motion seemed strikingly vulgar against the stock stillness of everything else around him. My eyes were glued to him as I watched him pull a shredder from the hilt of a nearby officer. He set it to low power and fired a single shot at point-blank range at the Hork-Bajir.

The distressed creature did not fall immediately. She sat heavily, stunned, and slowly sank to the ground, and unconscieceness, from there.

As I was watching, feeling pity for the poor Hork-Bajir and her fight to save herself from what she believed to be danger, I understood her fear. I would have been in the same stricken and confused state, myself, having been kidnapped, deserted by the sensible I relied on, and left to my own extremely simple mind. But then again, I wasn't a Hork-Bajir.

As soon as she dropped to the dirt, I heard Karrass release the gun to follow the same path of the Hork-Bajir. He put a hand over a wound oozing blood from where the Hork-Bajir's taloned feet had raked across the muscle of his upper arm. He looked up at three rough looking Andalites I had just noticed. It occurred to me that they must have come from inside what the Hork-Bajir considered a private hell. It seemed the same for the three warriors who were looking quite disgruntled to say the least. I turned to catch the end of his tail as slipped behind a bush, out of sight. 


	6. CHAPTER 5: MARIEL

CHAPTER 5: MARIEL

CHAPTER 5: MARIEL

I figured that he needed some help, so naturally, I followed him. I didn't know where he was going, but I soon found out it was a long way from the base. I stayed several feet behind him, but enough to see where to follow. It ended up that we, actually he, stopped at a pond. 

Andalites remain standing for most of their lives. We stand when we eat, sleep, work, always. So to see him sort of fall into a sitting position was one of the funniest things I had ever seen. I stood back and watched him carefully wash the wound on his arm. He drew in a sharp breath that sounded more like the hiss of steam. 

I moved slightly, causing the foliage around me to whisper. He turned his head slightly, trying to catch me out of the corner of his eye. I remained motionless. He followed suit. Then after a minute, he went back to the water. I tried to step back to the place that I formally held, but low and behold, my hoof came across a stick.

At the snapping sound of nature's brittle bone, Karrass stood and had turned to face me before I had time to even conjure up an escape. He stared, likewise caught off guard. I was probably the last person he expected to find.

I wasn't prepared when he said, Show yourself. 

_So, he can't see me after all_, I thought. The idea to just slip away unannounced sounded very good to me. The idea of talking to him alone also was extremely enticing. Guess which won.

Um…hi, I said sheepishly, coming out into the sun. Sorry that I frightened you. 

He didn't say anything to me. I hoped it was because my appearance was melodramatic and captivating. I'm entitled to dream, aren't I?

What are you doing here? He asked. _To have the chance to be alone with you_, I though, but I had enough sense to keep that to myself.

Never mind, I will not be so cruel. 

What do you mean? I said. I was sure that he didn't have one up on me.

You look like Visser Three has got you by the tail, he chuckled, so, I won't make you answer a question that obviously makes you squirm. 

_Nothing makes me squirm more than you do_, I thought. Determined not to let him get the best of me, I answered, To see if you were all right. I saw what happened. 

Oh…. Anyway, I was not frightened…just curious about who was stalking me. 

Sure. I walked over to him.

What do you mean, _sure_? His brow furrowed and he lifted his tail a degree or two. He was making an attempt to be playful. Playfulness is not an easy thing for a serious warrior to achieve. I had learned a long time ago that Karrass is anything but serious.

I mean that I don't believe that for anything. You're just too much of a _man_ to admit it. 

At that, he lunged at me. I dodged easily, laughing. Karrass missed me, which through off his balance. He caught my arm as he fell and pulled me down on top of him. We laughed until I noticed how close to him I was. Then he looked up to me awkwardly. I stood quickly, embarrassed, and stepped back a few paces. He stood and smiled.

What's wrong, _Els_? He asked me. Hey? What did I do??

Nothing. You didn't do anything. I walked back over to him.

We talked what seemed like a few minutes, but had really been hours. He talked about the time he had put in on the planet Earth. He had been there for a few months. It was obvious, for he had picked up many common human behaviors like shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. When I checked the sky, I noticed that it was getting dark. I jumped up, realizing what time it must be.

I have to go, I said apologetically.

It's not late, he began to argue.

It is for me. My parents will be furious. Besides, they don't know where I am. 

You still live with your parents? He asked me.

Of course. Don't you? I was shocked.

No. How old are you? The conversation suddenly turned serious.

I'm seventeen, standard. Where do you live? 

Let me put it this way, you're standing in my yard. Well, I guess you do have to go. I'll take you home. He offered.

No! That is to say no thank you. If my parents saw me traipsing up with a man they didn't know, then I would really be in deep. 

Alright. Just for the record, I'm not a man. I'm only three standard years older than you are. 

But that makes you an adult nonetheless while I am still considered a kid, then I thought how peculiar his situation was. Why do you live alone? To be so young, you have a really nice piece of property too. My father has friends twice your age who don't own land this good. 

My parents are dead and this was left to me, he said shortly. I'll see you around, _Els_, he said as he walked me to the end of the yard and saw me off. At the edge of his property, he drug the conversation on until it was imperative that I left.

It was later than I hoped it was. My parents were going to have it in for me. If I only would have known… 


	7. CHAPTER 6: KARRASS

CHAPETER 6: KARRASS

CHAPTER 6: KARRASS

It had been a few weeks since Karrass had met Mariel. She came around the base often. It soon became habitual for him to take a break from work to talk to her for a minute or two. It was understood that she would be there when he walked by.

He saw her on and off this way, and to him, she became prettier every time that she came around. He was thinking about when he would see her next when the thought-speech call for him to report to docking bay 0033 drug him from his thoughts. It was a call for special assistance.

__

I wonder who got into a fight this time, Karrass thought as he made his way to the designated hanger. He usually was a top choice for breaking up fights. _Probably because I have been in so many of my own_, Karrass smiled to himself. 

In the ship's cradle of dock 0033, was a Skrit-Na raider. There were already several other Andalite warriors surrounding the bucking, howling ship. _That must be one hell of a disagreement_. Karrass stopped around the outer edge of the group forming a semi-circle around the loading ramp and the portal.

What's doing? Karrass asked one of the warriors standing near him. 

Those thieving Skrit-Na tried to make off with a Hork-Bajir, the Anadlite spat.

A Hork-Bajir? Where the hell did they get one of those? 

The Yeerks of course. The cowardly Yeerk left the poor beast to fend for itself at the first sign of trouble. Filthy fucking Yeerk. 

Karrass was about to reply when the Hork-Bajir tumbled out of the doorway and down the ramp. The Andalites had time to back up a little, but not fully react, when the Hork-Bajir started swinging.

She struck with full force. Many, if not all of the warriors, incurred stinging flesh wounds. Karrass, being larger than a lot of the warriors there, was perfect for them to hide behind. The end result was a very irritated, beaten, and battered Andalite male. The most noticeable of his wounds were a gash on his arm and a knick in his ear.

Three harassed looking warriors appeared from the raider. It was obvious to Karrass that they meant to do the Hork-Bajir harm. He would have wanted to kill her also if she'd done to him what she had done to those three. They looked as if the had been chewed up by a beast. One of them was Timo, his _shorm_.

Before they could get close enough to the panic-stricken Hork-Bajir, Karrass, numb, shot her, on low power. She sank unconscious to the ground. 

Karrass tossed the shredder to the ground and watched it fall. He was disgusted about how the poorly handled situation had turned out. For that Hork-Bajir, generally a peace-loving people, react so violently, she must have felt threatened by their approach_. _

They probably came after her too fast; Karrass came to that conclusion based on personal observation while on Earth. He thought about his time there. He arrived at the beginning of the Yeerk invasion. Karrass was new to the area of being a spy. He found it easy enough as he spent more time on the job. His career ended when he got caught stealing classified information and barely escaped with his life. He got away with the downloaded disk because of the godly timing of the "Andalite bandits." It was the confusion that they caused that allowed him time to flee.

He was pondering this fact as he made his way home. He had to walk through a shallow wood to get to his property. When he reached the open field of his land, he ran the rest of the way to the water. The pond was the first place he always went when he came home. It felt really good to run.

It was warm. The pool was fed by a warm spring. It was a concession to having the government inadvertently ruin your life, kill you family, socially isolate you. He was thankful for the property nonetheless.

Karrass was usually generous, so he didn't care who used the pool. He was glad that no one was there at the moment. 

He dropped down to the water's edge. The liquid burned for a split second when it made contact with his wound. It was enough time for him to hiss in reply. He clenched his teeth.

When the water stopped stinging the laceration. He seriously debated walking into the water and laying there, with his head at the edge, just soaking there without a care in the world. Karrass was about to do this when he heard the leaves rustle. He turned slightly, but decided to wait for the person to move again. It smelled like a person anyway.

The snap of the twig was sharp against the hum of afternoon. He stood and turned fast enough to deprive the person there time to react. His plan backfired when he turned and saw Mariel.

Hi. Karrass said, relieved.

They talked the rest of the day and into the evening. It was the best time that Karrass had had in a long time. She actually played with him, as in the stupid tag games little kids played. He was falling head over tail in love with her.

It was a crushing weight when she said she had to leave. It took Mariel a few minutes to persuade Karrass to let her go.

It's late, Mariel said regretfully.

Yeah…sooo, Karrass reached out to touch her. He suddenly needed to feel her fur. To commit her smell to his palm.

I have to go, she said, edging away.

Why? It's not that late, Karrass was pleading with her to stay.

I'm sure somebody saw me chase after you, 

I'm glad you did, Karrass interrupted her.

She smiled and continued; I've been here for hours, far longer than I should have ever been. Accusations from my parents will be flying left and right. Plus tomorrow's gossip will be hell for me, she sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. 

Karrass was completely under her spell, Okay, okay. I'll take you home. 

He was disappointed when she refused, but eased into understanding as she explained to him why. He liked making her explain things. It made her talk. He felt like he had a little control over her- making her explain herself caused her to stay with him longer.

Finally, he decided to let her go, Alright, _Els_. I'll see you again, right? Karrass brushed his knuckles against her shoulder.

It's a given, she smiled and put her hand on his face quickly and dashed off.

Karrass shook his head as he watched her disappear. Then he turned and ran as fast as he could. He dashed into the water, causing it to leap in a spray around him. He jumped with the drops, out, away from the pool and ran home. He could still feel her hand on his face. You see, that's the equivalent of a kiss. She was in too much of a hurry to even know what she had just started. 


	8. CHAPTER 7: MARIEL

CHAPTER 7: MARIEL

CHAPTER 7: MARIEL

You shouldn't have stayed out this late, my mother's slight reprimand was springtime to my father's freezing remarks.

You should not have been out at all! I had no idea where you were. After I heard, I then wished I had never been told at all! It was not only irresponsible but just out and out stupid! Of all the blasphemous children in the world, mine had to be a female! Never mind the kind of reputation that gives_ you. _ Why when I was growing up you never…. 

That's how it went. For ten minutes straight. I counted.

My father was not mad, oh no. He was livid. After his tirade he whipped around and stomped indignantly away. It was a good thing, too. I could tell I had upset him to the point where he wanted to hit me. He would never have done it though.

One down, one to go.

My mother, if it can be believed, is harder to deal with than Breeyar. She makes my every shortcoming of mine seem like an unforgivable crime that would be heartbreaking to anyone else's mother. It was the sympathy that she offered me that was always so tough. The fact that she found it in her hearts to forgive me for any and everything I did was what always brought me to my humblest demeanor. She was the proverbial solid wall of guilt.

Why, Estrill? Why do you continue to do these things? You know it upsets your father and incidents like this just pile it on. Talk gets around, and this new development will be all over like wildfire. She looked incredibly sad.

What development? I didn't _do_ anything, I answered her calmly. My mother never accused me of doing anything, so I didn't feel the need to be hostile like I was with my father.

That is good and well, but all the same, the fact that anyone could have seen you and _that boy_ leave in the same direction is enough for most of the skeptic gossips, her voice quavered.

All I could do was watch the ground with all four eyes. I was hitting "the wall." 

Maybe I can explain our concerns to you, she said taking on a more serious, and less emotional tone, Do you know who he is? 

If you mean, "do I know his name?" then…

He is Alloran's son. 

Enough said.

Alloran-Semitur-Corrass? The…the Abomination? I was stunned. But my surprise turned quickly into anger. Why should that matter? He can't help who his father is…was. I had to argue his case. It was in my best interests as well to take up for him.

I know that, my mother said wearily, but it does not change the fact that he associated with the most feared and hated Andalites there ever has been. 

So that's how it goes? Despise the innocent to smite the wicked that holds him captive. It wasn't Alloran's choosing. It was an accident. It doesn't make the Andalite race look any better to turn our tails to someone because the circumstances surrounding them don't seem favorable. 

It is fine that you think that, but do go acting like a fool and stating your views of injustice. It is hard enough to deal with the situation we are in with you now. The last thing your father needs is to hear more news of his fool daughter. 

That was the harshest thing that she had said to me in a respectably long amount of time. But there were much more alarming things that were taking the place of shame now.

What situation? The way she had said it had made me nervous for some reason.

Well… she started. She picked up an object, a rock or something, and was turning it over in her hand. I watched her move it from one hand to the other. She always did this when approaching a delicate subject. This one seemed to make her exceptionally uneasy.

Your father has had his term of leave shortened because of one thing or another and we decided that we needed to hurry things along. 

Things? What things? 

Well, getting your brother off to the academy, sending your sister to finishing school, where we should have sent you, and your future as well. 

Wait. Uh oh. My future? 

Yes. 

The future expressly involving me? 

That's right. My mother could be so blunt.

My hearts sank to my hooves. Her statement could only mean one thing…

Your father and I have talked to some people and have decided that it is not too soon for you to settle down. Don't get upset, calm down. I know preparations usually take a good while, but under the present conditions, we have all decided to move ahead with your marriage. Your husband's family has agreed that it would be best, also. 

I couldn't think, let alone form words for a reply. There was complete smothering silence for what seemed like ages.

I finally mustered the will to speak, Don't say that. I am not married to him yet and I'll be damned if anyone calls him my husband until that time. Do I even know him? What is his name at least? I sounded so weak, even to myself.

Your father knows the family quite well. You should consider yourself lucky that they like you at all. Theirs is a very prominent family. 

What is his name? I growled through clenched teeth. For once, the way I spoke to my mother didn't bother me. "Reality" was too real for being nice.

Ajaht-Listom-Esth. she answered quickly and with finality. No argument of mine would seep pass the shell she had built around her. She continued on, I know it's hard, but try to look at the bright side of it all. I went through some of the same things when I got married. Trust me, everything will be fine in the end. Besides, a lot of young ladies would love to be where you are. Ajaht is a champion tail-fighter, a real master for his age range. This is supposed to be a happy time. You will see. She brushed my face lovingly.

I'm really tired now. I'm going to rest, or… I trailed off. The truth was that I really was exhausted. I let that be the end of it for the time being.

I found a somber patch of soft moss that suited my mood and settle… let's say, quieted down for the night. "Settle down" are two very evil words I thought soberly as I fell asleep.


	9. CHAPTER 8: MARIEL

CHAPTER 8: MARIEL

CHAPTER 8: MARIEL

My parents were the perfect examples of coldness the next day and the day following. My mother gave me fleeting smiles, trying to boost my mood about the whole situation. This morning, I awoke early to a kafit bird sounding its shrill call. It reminded me of the sirens who foretold doom in the human mythology. I grazed briefly; I was not particularly hungry.

When I had eaten my meager fill, I made my way to our families scoop. I was surprised to find my father there. I expected my mother; she was always around there in the early morning.

Good morning, may the sun have greeted you warmly, I said almost systematically.

And to you the same, replied my mother with an extra note of cheeriness. My father merely grunted to acknowledge my presence.

What's going on? I asked observing their completely diverse behaviors.

Ajaht's family has deemed it good time for the two of you to meet. They didn't believe that holding to the tradition to not see each other until the ceremony was a bit to obsolete. My mother answered my question with a smile.

In other words, they know about me and were afraid I would embarrass all of you when I shrank back from their son in terror. 

Oh quite the opposite, he is something to be admired. Your father was afraid that you would do something drastic, not Ajaht's family. 

Humpf. When are we going? Tomorrow? Next week? Next _year_ ?

Today. My father spoke with ringing finality.

I tried for an hour to discourage my parents from what was obviously going to be a mistake. My ranting and raving was, alas, to no avail. My siblings accompanied my parents and me as far as the military base, where we would hop a transport to the next base, some time away. When we arrived at the entrance, we said good-bye to my sibs as they turned to leave with one of my mother's friends who had met us there by arrangement. My sister turned and smiled at me with utter adoration. She was at the age when little girls dream about marring this gorgeous fairy tale man. I had remembered when my friends and I had gotten together and talked about the perfect guy. I did not have the heart to tell her that when it came down to it, there was nothing wonderful about it, or at least I thought so.

We got on the transport vessel that would take us to our destination. My stomach was in knots the entire way there. I don't care what anyone said about Ajaht, he was not what I wanted right now. I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to get to know him, and I least of all didn't want to spend the rest of my life with him!

I couldn't, for the life of me, picture it. You know the whole "mommy thing." I mean, can you imagine marring a stranger and going through excruciating pain to give this guy a child when you never really had time to learn to love him in the beginning? I know that there are more aspects of marriage, but this one was the one that I seemed to dwell on. Maybe I was wrong in all of my assumptions, but if he was like any other man, he would be cold towards me so it wouldn't hurt him when he went off to war with the overcastting feeling that he would never return. It wasn't like they felt women were worthless, it was just that they didn't want to become attached to anyone.

You see why I'm so uneasy and fret so much about the matter?

The transport arrived at the base south of here. It was the closest one to Ajaht and his family's home. The spaceport here wasn't half so crowded as the one back home. When we arrived, Ajaht's sister was there to greet us. She wasn't much younger than I was, about fifteen standard years of age. She was a nice girl, very smart, yet naïve. She didn't understand why I looked so displeased. She did not understand that meeting her brother was the last step that I took personally before the week our marriage was preformed and then celebrated. 

Marriage is a weeklong ordeal, the ceremony in the beginning and one celebration after the other the rest of the week.

You must be Estrill, she said after she had finished conversing with my parents, I'm Ajaht's sister, Estrid-Corill-Darath. Our names sound very similar. Do you like to be called Estrill? 

No. my answer was short, sweet, and simple. It was all that I could manage in my distressed state of mind.

Her smile seemed to shallow and she swept her stalk eyes around to check my parents. What is your preferred alias? 

Ellie. My father stepped lightly on my tail to warn me. Mariel. I prefer Mariel. For good humor, I flashed a smile with both sets of eyes.

On that note, I shall guide you to my home, she said as she turned and began to walk away. I debated on letting her walk and seeing how far the genius would got before she figured out that I wasn't behind her. The idea sounded good to me, but I guessed my father sensed what I was thinking and nudged me onward. To make me know that I was on display, and not any old houseguest, he made me walk in front, right behind Estrid.

But then again, being here was cruel to me, seeing as how I would have rather been in a hole that was under a rock that was in the deepest part of the ocean a thousand miles away from here.

Sigh.

I followed Estrid as she led me towards the place where my future husband resided. I felt like a lost soul forced to follow the reaper to a personal hell that was waiting all the while for me. Ajaht's parents were waiting at the border of their property for us when we arrived. What a coincidence.

They were the ideally sophisticated members of well borne society. They introduced themselves formally, as did we, in turn. Ajaht was not present when they escorted us further onto their property. Ajaht's mother apologized profusely for what she insisted was a temporary absence. Personally, I would have not cared if he never came back from where he was. 

Finally, his mother said, Here he is! I'm so sorry he kept you waiting, Ajaht's mother said as she stepped out of her way to let her son hold the prime spot of conversation. My father did likewise, but instead of me voluntarily stepping forward, he had to step back. I watched as his mother brushed imaginary dust from his shoulder.

My mother was right. Ajaht was of average height with a muscular build. I won't admit that he looked half as good as Karrass does, but then again, Karrass' social standings do not matter to me.

He smiled with the utmost public grace, extended a foreleg in an elegant bow and introduced himself.

Hello. I am Ajaht-Listom-Esth. May I seek your name? 

Estrill-Mariel-Gahar, I said with a courteous smile.

Come along, said Ajaht's father, let's go discuss the arrangements for the coming weeks that we went over briefly the other day and let these two get aquatinted. 

My parents agreed and the four of them set off across the yard together arguing mildly and suggesting their ideas for my life. I watched until I felt that they were too far away to save me anyway, then I reluctantly turned back to Ajaht who seemed to have been studying my ass while I was preoccupied with my futile wishes of freedom.

I had my doubts about you when I first heard of all the _interesting _aspects of your personality, Ajaht said as he circled me, but now that I can get a good look at you… he trailed off as he came back around to face me.

If you think for one minute that you'll get anything from me, you have a few more things coming. I said resolutely. 

Wait and see if you think so independently when I own you. 

Is that a threat? I asked with every bit of the malice that I felt.

No, you look like too good a deal to threaten. Consider it a promise. 

For the sake of my father's pride I won't walk away, but if you ever say anything like that to me again, people will have a good reason to question if you're a male or not. Do you understand what that entails? And no, that is not a promise, it _is_ a threat. He was pushing me over the limit.

Those are harsh words for a pretty face. You'll take a little more work to break than I had hoped for, but if you are half as good as you look, the extra challenge could be fun…for me anyway. 

All I could manage in reply was a stiff growl. I was thanking whatever gods there were when I saw my parents and Ajaht's parents heading this way.

Growl all you want now. Soon, you won't mutter a sound without my commissioning it. He smiled like a wolf does when it has cornered its prey after a long and trying chase.

The adults approached us.

You two seem to be getting on well. Ajaht's mother said touching his shoulder with one hand and mine with the other. I could tell that _she_ had paid close attention to our brief conversation.

Yes, we are, Ajaht replied "matter-of-factly," I think she will be perfect. 

That son of a bitch! His mother then turned to me. I forced myself to smile. My parents, thankfully, eased us out of conversation. We said our good-byes and my parents and I started off towards the base there. Ajaht, himself, escorted us to the transport.

On the way home, all I could think about was how much I hated Ajaht. I dozed on the jaunt back to the spaceport closest to our scoop.

After my brief nap, I began to think more and more about how I had handled myself around Ajaht. I felt more strongly as we went that maybe my attitude about Ajaht was what made him so unbearable. He probably would not have been so hostile if I had acted like a normal girl and had been happy about meeting him. He was a little out of line with most of the things he had said to me, but I could ignore them. I had nothing better to do than put up with him. 

That is, until I devise a suitable plan.


	10. CHAPTER 9: MARIEL

CHAPTER 9: MARIEL

CHAPTER 9: MARIEL

Now, for my brilliant plan. This plan is the beginning of my present situation. You came in here to find me absolutely miserable. I know, and partly agree with what you must be thinking; it takes a real genius to come up with a solution like running away. 

I did not up and leave that day. It was actually a few weeks later that I fled. I was made to see Ajaht more often as time wore on. He wasn't that bad, he was very civil to me, appollogzing for the first time we had met and so on. It was when I thought about being with him for the rest of my life that I got snappy and defensive. Then he would say uncordail things like you observed on our first encounter. Remarks like those just rubbed my fur the wrong way.

You have to give me credit for that. I stayed that long for my parents, but after seeing Ajaht for the third time in a week, I could tolerate him no more. You see, as nice as could bear to be to me, Ajaht was only interested in one thing. The word humans use for it is "pussy," I think. It's not like you can correct me if I'm wrong anyway. Marriage, for men in our society, is a license for it. It's more of a legal contract than a written declaration of love. In our culture, marriage is to unite old friend's families, improve social standings, and to repay those you are in debt to if they have sons.

I was not interested in anything about him or improving myself in some way or another. So now, here I am…in the woods…in the rain…all alone. Kind of cliché isn't it. And to top it all off, I had no idea in which direction I was going!

__

Might as well move on, I thought. So I trudged on. If I am lucky, I won't get caught and be taken to a shelter for mindless vagabonds.

As it turned out, I was very lucky. If you can call it luck. I have been journeying for a few days now. I am exhausted, sore, and extremely hungry. Grass does not grow well in the shade of trees and I wouldn't risk my escape and the distance that I had gotten so far for a few steps of grass. It was very likely that some one would find, and chase me off of their property. Then I would be a thief and a run-away. People don't take kindly to blemishes like what I was now. They are appalled by the disgustingly downtrodden and pursued even the most insignificant transgressions when one of them was involved. I had turned tail to them myself, but that seemed long ago.

Believe it or not, I am not a heartless bitch, so I did leave my parents a note telling them how I felt and that I might be back someday, and any other comforting words I could offer. I felt the disappointment they would feel about my absence was a fair trade for the freedom of my soul.

I had decided before I left that I would not turn to my friends for anything, because that's where most people make their first, and only mistake. Not to say that friends will always give away secrets like this, but I just mean that they usually get concerned and tell with your best interests in mind.

But not me, I was smarter than that. That's why I'm freezing in the loom of nightfall. It was fun to be master of my destiny for a while, and then it always got dark. 


	11. CHAPTER 10: kARRASS

1 CHAPTER 10: KARRASS  
  
  
  
A day away from the spaceport! Most of the ships currently dock were either being repaired or modified or they were declared beyond repair and scrapped for their reusable materials. No new vessels were expected to dock until sometime tomorrow. Karrass hadn't had a day to himself in a long time. Not since he first dropped his rank and left the military.  
  
He had gone to the base as usual to report in for work. He was told that he wouldn't be needed; that there was little to do he could not accomplish in a short time. Karrass went around and inspected each ship's repair job. He was greeted stiffly by his older subordinates and with adoration by the younger trainees. When he finished, Karrass left for his home.  
  
As he walked, Karrass thought of things to amuse him for the remainder of the day. Timo worked for a government official, so it was a given that he would not have time to spare. There were always his other friends, but they were more along the lines of bragging buddies.  
  
Karrass was in too good a mood to hear who was with so-and-so, how she "was," and what could be the possible punishment if she ever got caught and gave him off. That's the way it always went. A form of thrill seeking, since "being" with a guy before marriage was cause for punishment and an extremely dishonorable act. But that didn't mean that boys got away total unscathed. Any guy who was caught was handed over to the father of the girl for whatever service the father demanded of him. It was unfair though, seeing as how the boy got away with his reputation intact.  
  
I could always do with a little extra sleep, Karrass weighed the option against turning around and finding his friends. Sleep won. Since he had seen Mariel more and more often, the way he thought about females had changed. He was about to move on to the subject of Mariel and the fact that he had not seen her for the past few days when he saw a person stumble towards his general direction.  
  
He stopped and was compelled to watch her the valiant struggle to rise. He had no idea that this dirty, ragged girl was and what she was trying to accomplish. He felt a profound pity for her, whoever she was, and began to approach her. The closer he got, the worse her appearance became.  
  
It was obvious that she had suffered.  
  
There was something about the way she carried herself that struck a chord in Karrass' mind. The girl's proud; although beaten air was familiar. He stopped to ponder this and considered who she could be. At first, he gave vent to the idea that it could be Mariel, but dismissed it as a wistful thought; a wish even.  
  
There is no way she could have come this far alone, on hoof anyway. He argued with himself. It was news around the base that she had supposedly run away. Karrass did not know what from, and furthermore, the hushed conversation came to an abrupt halt when War Prince Breeyar came within earshot. Karrass had not heard anymore talk concerning the matter and had let it rest that she was far too sensible to do that. Even if she had run, no matter the reason, she would have been seen and taken back to her family.  
  
If only, Karrass thought once again of the natural enchantress that had made off with his heart with the first words she had spoken to him. He decided to help the girl.  
  
He walked over to her. She stared up at him, eyes wild, and abruptly turned her face to her shredded hand. Karrass came to stand just behind her. He noticed that one of her ears had been ribboned and that a few deep scratches marred her shapely upper back. Several burrs had caught in fur on her flanks.  
  
Hey! Are you all right?   
  
Fine, she answered. The thought-speech reply would have been a course bark, had she a voice.  
  
Do you need help? You look as if you are in pain, Karrass came to be standing beside her. He looked down at her. She continued to crouch in the grass.  
  
No. She was being very short with him. He didn't like the fact she felt that she had the standings to be short with him when obviously she was very near to being in his debt.  
  
She sounded far too familiar for his liking. He tried to lean around to see her face, but she parried his every attempt.  
  
Turn around, he tried to coerce her into showing him her face. After a few more tries, he gave up and reached for her. She turned aside to avoid his hand. Karrass hated to humble her so greatly, but seeing no other way, he caught her by her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He jerked her head around.  
  
Her countenance was undeniable.  
  
Mariel, He said in shock as he tore his hand from her face. 


	12. CHAPTER 11: MARIEL

CHAPTER 11: MARIEL  
  
  
  
The Night was miserable. The Darkness was not a friendly one, but one composed of a chorus of elusive, terrified cries and preternatural rustlings. I had slept to sleep of the utterly exhausted with the dreams of shapeless pursuers and raw, painful colors. It could be expected. After all, I was sleeping in shallow scratches of sand with little or no cover from what waited beyond my limited night vision. I suspect it was mostly the forest. Her visage was cold and unyielding to an inexperienced trespasser. The unwelcome that I felt penetrated my undercoat in the form of the forest's frigid disregard for me. I felt it in the marrow of my bones.  
  
I was becoming delusional with fatigue and the strain from the fear driven vigil was wearing me thin. The pull of the consternation I had become consumed by on my heart was the same as if I had run for miles. I was beginning to see the phantoms of animals moving closer to me in the dark. When I blinked all of my eyes to dissolve them, I was rocked by dizziness and would reel when I again opened my eyes.  
  
The little scratches, cuts and moderate bruises were starting to take turns pounding on the drums of my all too sensitive nerves. What should have been a petty annoyance, to a normally conditioned me, was fastly becoming pang after pang of short-lived agonies.  
  
I'm going to die before the sun rises, I thought bitterly. I was living my speculation that there was no mercy in nature for the hopelessly stupid.  
  
But the sun did rise for me. I awoke freezing off the remains of a fever sweat in the early morning. Seeing more clearly that I had the night before, I cast my way out of the gloom of the woods, beyond the reach of spindly hands thrust forth by trees that meant to catch some other poor soul long before I had come.  
  
Despite the absence of root snares and vine traps, I still stumbled. The glare of that first sight of the sun blinded me and I pitched froward. My body said that I should remain on the ground and my mind agreed that carrying on in my present state would only lead to broken bones. I ignored them both and forced myself up and continued to walk. I concentrated on keeping control and not falling anymore, but it was hard and I fell anyway. Frequently. I had no idea of where I was heading, and I didn't care, even if I was traveling back towards my home.  
  
I had just regained my ability to walk without the drunken weaving when my fore-hoof sank into a recess and I hit the ground hard. This time I obeyed my body and lay where I had fallen. I hadn't the strength to pick myself up.  
  
  
  
I was roused by a terrible thirst. I had lost consciousness that morning, now I was bathed in the sun's warm brilliance. I welcomed the warm yellow blanket I was being freely offered and waited some time more before deciding to move. When I did move, my head felt like it was going to explode. In the hour following my awakening, I had managed to sit up, but I had since then reclined and was panting furiously.  
  
Through blurred vision, I saw a figure approaching. I didn't feel like dealing with anyone, especially the owner of this property, convinced of his own superiority. I shifted, rather painfully, so that my back faced him and obscured my face from his sight with my hand. I didn't even turn a stalk eye in my soon to be interrogator's direction.  
  
No matter how tried to pretend that his wasn't there, the stranger continued to move closer to me. I was pleased to note that the man approaching retained a cautious step.  
  
Are you all right? The question surprised me to the point that I didn't have a reply. Most people would demand my name and my business on their property or something to that extent. I coughed, which would sound more like a sneeze to human ears, and steadied myself with my hands so as to sit up as straight as possible.  
  
Fine. My answer was short, like another cough. I was wary of the man.  
  
Do you need help? He moved towards me a little bit more. Gradually he came to stand beside me.  
  
No. I felt uneasy. He was familiar to me, but the fact that I couldn't put my tail down on who he was made me wary. I tried to stand… I couldn't let him see me struggling.  
  
Turn around, he implored. Naturally, I tried to pretend not to hear him.  
  
Turn around. This time, it had the air of a command. He put his hand out slowly to touch me, to try to force some kind of response. I leaned to the left to avoid his touch. He withdrew his hand and tried to slip around me. All I showed him was the top of my down-turned head. His step had become playful, almost.  
  
Then he did something that I wouldn't have expected in a million years. His hand snapped out and caught me by the chin. I gasped. The gesture is one preformed on a common whore. He turned my face up.  
  
His hand dropped quickly enough so that my face fell back to the meadow floor. He stepped back, quickly, clumsily.  
  
Mariel, he said softly, disbelieving. Mariel, he repeated my name twice over, once pleadingly and the last in as if in dulled pain. What happened to you? He demanded of me suddenly. He kneeled down to be eye level with me (main eyes, that is). You look awful, he said lifting one of my arms to inspect a shallow wound that had become badly infected. He gingerly replaced my arm by my side.  
  
He took a chance and brushed the backs of his fingers against my face. He smiled when I didn't reject him. Come with me. You will need help and quickly. I can take you to the base… it's not far from here…  
  
I began to speak, but my mind reeled and I fell short of words. I forced myself to find words again, I…you can't. They will know where I am… I sighed, They will take me back…make me… I trailed off, unable to explain myself.  
  
Who, what? He prompted me and made to touch me again.  
  
I stood shakily and moved away, My family. They have a marriage arranged for me…I can't go through with it. He is horrible…and all I hear is how lucky I am…how every other girl would be ecstatic…but they don't know! I couldn't stand it! Now I have shamed them all…I didn't think of them… If I could have I would have cried. I caught myself though and apologized for the outburst.  
  
So, you ran away? Els…I'd love to feel sorry for you…but you have to go back. You know that. You belong to your father…  
  
I am not property! You tell me, am I such a thing that comes with a title deed?! My rage made me falter and I began to fall. He caught me and put back on hoof. Don't touch me. I glowered at him.  
  
Being angry with me does not change fact, he said.  
  
I looked at him pleadingly. I can't go back. I grasped one of his hands. Karrass…please…. It was an act of desperation; he could have struck me for touching him without his expressed permission. I was lucky-- any other male would have, if only to remind me of my place.  
  
He looked at me indecisively. He looked at me for a long time, and then he sighed, giving up. You don't have to go right away, but you can't stay for long. For the time being, you will have to come home with me. I have a friend whose mother is a field nurse; maybe she will help you. Come on before it gets to hot and the neighbors come to see what you're doing out here.   
  
Thank you, I said. I was so relieved and overjoyed I was trembling. Why I could have…well, nevermind what I could have done to him. 


	13. CHAPTER 12: MARIEL

CHAPTER 12: MARIEL  
  
The first thing I noticed about his scoop was that it was seriously crowded. And this wasn't Andalite clutter; this junk was from anywhere but here. I didn't mind, seeming that he was out of this world himself. I had to turn away to hide the "open book" of my face at this devious thought.  
  
Where did you get all of this.stuff?   
  
Any and everywhere you can imagine, he looked back at me with his stalk eyes, smiling.  
  
What do you do with it all?   
  
Nothing. It's just stolen junk from Skrit-Na ships that the Captains don't care to hold on to. A lot of this is literature.human literature. I can read most of it. Humans are the most damnable race though, I mean, what other sentient species develops and speaks over a hundred different languages.   
  
Do they all use that many languages? I asked incredulously. The idea sounded insane to me. Karrass just laughed.  
  
No. What language or languages a human uses is determined by a variety of factors like what 'country' they are from or their race or things like that. It's very interesting. Humans are pretty interesting, if seriously confused, but neat all the same.   
  
Oookaaay. So, what do they write about? I wanted to try an easier question to understand without giving my ignorance away.  
  
Everything. Really, everything. Murder, aliens, growing up, politics, journeys, morals, love. A lot of the stories are fictional and involve animals.   
  
Why would they write it down then. if it were not real?   
  
He handed me one of the pieces that looked like bound paper. It was not heavy and about twice the size of my hand. I handled it as I would a bomb. For amusement. To escape reality. To let other humans share their hopes and wants indirectly, he looked at me with all four eyes and smiled, It won't bite you.   
  
I know that, I snapped and deftly handed the book back to him. Then I sheepishly stepped back. I subconsciously knew that I should not have gotten away with talking to him that way.  
  
They write about true events, too. It's just that sometimes fiction can convey a message more easily. I personally like the scary stuff. 'Death lurks around the corner with his victim's cry in mind.' They are a very imaginative people.   
  
I was relieved that he went on talking, dismissing my slip in conduct. That's what you get for allowing yourself to become too comfortable. He put the thing down and walked outside. I followed him, careful to stay two steps behind.  
  
Walk beside me?   
  
Sure, I said unsure of myself.  
  
I hate not being able to see your face when I say something that catches you off guard. He smiled and I melted. I had no problem with seeing his face either. Besides, I loathed anything bearing semblance to male supremacy. I could not help smiling, but the gesture pained the stiff muscles of my face. My smile faded to a wince.  
  
I guess we had better get going, he said touching me face. I nearly jumped out of my skin! That was the equivalent to a kiss! And I didn't even care that he could have just ruined my reputation.  
  
He stepped back form me quickly. I followed him. He nearly stumbled trying to get away from me. It was too cute! He coughed, I've been neglectful long enough.   
  
I furrowed my brow. That's when I remembered my injuries. Oh, those little scratches. They aren't that bad  
  
The wounds, no. The infectious microorganisms, yes, he smiled as I felt myself blanch, Besides, we cut a deal - you go see a physician, I pretend I didn't find you this morning and that I didn't take you to the base tomorrow morning.   
  
Tomorrow morning?   
  
Yeah. It's too late to even start off for the base now.   
  
We continued walking and talking together until we arrived in the more populated region of town. Then I resumed the proper position, two steps behind my escort. It was funny how Physician's Row and the rest of the commerce section of the territory resembled the military portion of the same territory.  
  
Karrass led me into the third edifice on our left. All of the buildings were indistinguishable from one another: sterile, clean cut, large interiors, everything that as could be expected of a completely stylized society. The only section of the territory that was, in fact, bright and happy was controlled by the mercantile guild. Needless to say, they were generally looked down upon. I rather liked color and excitement though, black market or not.  
  
The next Row was lined with law and government offices. Unlike the Mercantile Row, this one was controlled by the upper class and seemed to be ominous and rather imposing.  
  
Karrass and I entered the doctor's office. He left me waiting while he talked to the orderly. While he was talking, the triage nurse surveyed me shrewdly with her stalk eyes. He returned to stand beside me and wait. When the nurse called a name Karrass nudged me, That's you, sister dear.   
  
I stared dumbly at him for a moment while the nurse called the name again and came over to assist me. I shot Karrass a look as he turned to the person waiting beside him and said, Poor thing, it must have been the trauma. 


End file.
